


To Win His Love Game

by intrepidem



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Stupid boyfriends, and Grantaire pretty much, but it's cute so, garbage, its wildly out of character, ooc enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidem/pseuds/intrepidem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I love you' isn't a race... Its a competition. And for Enjolras, he'll be damned if he'll let himself lose it. Grantaire remains clueless. </p><p>Modern ExR ficlet. Established Relationship. Lovey-dovey fluff garbage. Very OOC. Humorous, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Win His Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, or Enjolras and Grantaire. Unfortunately. But sometimes I think I do.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here.](https://intrepidem.tumblr.com/)

Enjolras was not being petty.

Grantaire and him have been dating for just above a year now—after he discovered his own hidden feelings for the wild, drunken man, as ridiculously odd for someone like him to discover about anyone ever. Needless to say, things had long since become very serious. They were in an obviously committed relationship. So Enjolras wasn't being petty, because he really didn't mind it. Not one bit; honestly. But more often than not they spoke the three-word-phrase that was just a little extremely serious and committed and _so not what had been included in Enjolras' five-year-plan._  One day it just happened—slipped out of none other than Grantaire's mouth and Enjolras realized with a totally-not-at-all concealed surprise that he returned all of the same feelings.

Eventually they were exchanging the words casually without having to think about it. But there was one thing that Enjolras just couldn't get out of his mind.

"R, I love you."

"I love you more."

It was cute—at first. Something that made his heart lift in his chest, that he only recalled hearing about once in one of Jehan's poems that had been written after him and Courf became an item. It was nice, but around the third or fourth identical, nonetheless heartfelt response, the young Apollo couldn't help but feel a little twinge.

"I love you."

"I love you _more_."

That time, Enjolras' mouth spoke before his mind could catch up: "Nope, _I_ love _you_ more."

He blinked when he realized exactly what he blurted. He had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, surprised by himself. R pecked him lightly on the lips and smirked, looking at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, speaking almost sarcastically, so it was right on the edge, which was so _Grantaire:_

"I love you _most_."

And he laughed, as if it were all just a joke. Meanwhile, something clenched tight in Enjolras' chest. If he was at all concerned with his own response, his boyfriend's set him over the precipice. He couldn't help but feel a pang of... Of... Something. Something new—and unpleasant. An emotion he simply could not identify. A muscle twitched in his face, and he decided to sit. 

Why was this so frustrating? Enjolras felt it was going to get out of hand, and quickly. The whole thing was absolutely ridiculous, why did he even care? It was just him, is all. He was overreacting. Grantaire was being sweet and caring and an amazing boyfriend, and Enjolras should just accept it and appreciate him. 

...But why did Grantaire have to win? 

So, the next week, at the cafe during the Amis meeting, Enjolras decided to drown himself in paperwork. In the past, Grantaire told him that this was a habit of his. He'd push down his problems with other people's problems, and completely forget that he had feelings and a life until everything bubbled up and he panicked. Well, he decided to ignore R's notion tonight and revel in his twisted relief instead. 

It wasn't until he heard Grantaire's voice that he looked up at the clock to see thirty minutes had flown by.

"You alright, babe?" 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Enjolras stuck his nose back into the papers and concentrated on the words he realized he had completely blanked out on...which happened to be the every word on the fucking page. Excellent. He sighed internally. He watched Grantaire take a seat in front of him in his peripheral. 

"You sure?" R asked cautiously. Of course he knew something was up with him. He was pretty good at reading people, a trick of the trade, even if in this situation his Apollo was being almost adorably obvious.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Enjolras said, dismissive and a little quick.

"Hey, Enj?"

He looked up.

"I love you." 

He looked back down at his paper with a smile. Truthfully, it looked more like a grimace. A single heartbeat passed.

"I love you more." Replied the blonde, and his blue eyes were hard.

"Well, I love you mo-" 

"God _dammit_ , Grantaire!" Enjolras roared, launching himself out of his chair, indifferent when it fell on it's back behind him with a clatter. He slammed the papers on the desk in front of him very dramatically.

The cynic looked up at him with clear worry and confusion etched onto his face. What did he say? All heads in the room turned towards the couple.

"Well, I...I—I love you times infinity!" Enjolras countered, a mad look in his eyes and hands gesturing wildly. As if in afterthought, he pointed a finger straight at the dark haired man sitting there in a stupor: "doubled!"

Grantaire was still as a rock, eyes wide, trying to process what he'd just witnessed. He'd never expect in a lifetime Enjolras would say something like this , or act this way, especially in public, in front of all of their friends, no less. It was shocking. And weirdly endearing. 

After a few moments filled with fierce blue eyes and exaggerated huffing for breath, Enjolras finally seemed to realize he made a huge scene. He sat down abruptly in a chair that wasn't sideways on the floor, scraping it across the floor while pushing it underneath him. He turned his head away from his friends' stares. 

It took a few seconds, but once Grantaire recovered, he finally started to realize what was going on. He looked towards the rest of the lot, locking eyes with Combeferre, who was clearly eager to see what just happened with his best friend. R gave a little nod of his head, as if to say _I've got this_. Then  he got up, and knelt in front of his precious boyfriend.

"Hey," R tilted his chin gently, making Enjolras face him. He looked at the man's face and, after brief studying, slowly went in to press a kiss to his nose. Then he leaned to whisper in his ear with a knowing smile. "You win." 

Enjolras reeled back and locked gazes with the man, watching the grin on that beloved smug face widen into a adoring smile, the kind that reached his eyes. He chuckled sheepishly, mortified from his absurd outburst, how freaking bizzarre he was being, and very appreciative to have someone like Grantaire in his life. He looked at his knees while R carded through his blonde hair affectionately.

Enjolras was not being petty.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's bad. But I'm sure some of you out there just eat it up. It's the fluffiest that fluff can fluff. If you'll deign yourself, would you please review this piece if trash so I can read your words in my dumpster late at night? That'd be fabulous. At any rate, thanks for reading!


End file.
